


Christmas with Gabby and Lily Kane.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [46]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), One Life to Live, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: With Christmas quickly approaching will both Gabby and Lily get what they wanted for Christmas.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan, Morgan Corinthos/Veracity (Pitch Perfect)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Christmas with Gabby and Lily Kane.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Over Kate and Reagan's Mark walks up to the apartment and knocks on it getting Reagan to get up and walk over to the door as she gets there she opens it to find Mark 

there.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Actually yeah i'm fine. I just wanted to drop by and give this to you guys for the girls.

(He hands her the package and she laughs at it as she let's him into the apartment as he walks in she closes the door behind him then walks over to the tree and puts 

it down under it then walks back over to Mark.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I was just wanting to come and tell you that i won't be here for Christmas.  
Reagan: Why not?  
Mark: I finally broke down and decided to go to Llanview and spend the holidays with my family.  
Reagan: But you hate your step mother.  
Mark: Yes i hate my step mother. Not the rest of my family. Although i could do without my con-artist of a cousin.  
Reagan: I think any family would be happy without the one family member whose a con-artist.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. Where are they anyway?  
Reagan: Upstairs.   
Mark: You mind?  
Reagan: Of course not.

(He nods his head at her as he walks up the stairs to go and talk to the girls. As he walks up Kate walks in and closes the door behind her.)

Reagan: Hey honey.  
Kate: Hey. Did i see Mark's car up in the parking lot?  
Reagan: Yeah. He's here to see the girls.  
Kate: Oh. Something wrong?

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: He's actually going to Llanview to spend time with his family.  
Kate: Oh. I thought he hated his step mother.  
Reagan: He does. But he does have other family he does love.  
Kate: True. Or is this code for i'm trying to stay away from my bestfriends father?

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: I'm not really sure. I mean he didn't say much. 

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine. But i have a feeling this might have something more to do with your sister and Morgan then your father.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: Why?  
Reagan: You haven't noticed how he looks at her have you?  
Kate: No i have. I just i didn't think them being together really bothered him all this much.  
Reagan: I think it does. It's just he's trying his hardest not to let it show.  
Kate: Huh. I didn't know that.  
Reagan: Of all honesty. I don't really know if that's the reason why he's going to Llanview.  
Kate: I have a feeling we'll never know than.  
Reagan: No.

(She laughs at her as Mark comes back down the stairs and looks at them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. So your going to Llanview huh?  
Mark: I am. I figured it was about time i stopped staying away all because my father married the world's biggest bitch.  
Reagan: I didn't know he was married to Dorian.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Did i say the worlds biggest bitch.  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: I mean't to say the world's biggest gold digger.  
Reagan: I didn't know he married Ava either.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Know what?

(He goes to walk off but Reagan grabs him back and looks at him.)

Reagan: Mark we both know that you love your family but you can't stand your step mother.  
Mark: No i really can't.  
Kate: So why are you going to Llanview?

(Then their answers walks in and Mark looks off not wanting to say anything and they both know the answer to her Kate's question.)

Kate: Hey Vera.  
Veracity: Hey.

(She walks over to her and hugs her.)

Mark: I'll see you guys later.

(He walks around them and out of the apartment which surprises both Veracity and Morgan who can believe he just blew them off.)

Veracity: Did i do something to him?  
Kate: No. He's just gotta get ready to fly out to Llanview to spend time with his family.  
Morgan: But he hates his step mother.  
Kate: We know this. But if going to Llanview is something he wants to do there's nothing we can do.

(They nod their heads at her. Reagan looks at her wife and then looks off as the girls come down the stairs.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Gabby: Aunt Vera.

(She runs over to her and she picks her up to hold her as she looks over at her shoulder at Morgan and gives him a dirty look but quickly looks back at Veracity who 

didn't see the look either one of her niece's gave her boyfriend and by the looks of it Morgan didn't notice it either after his phone went off. With a message from 

him mother asking him to come Port Charles for Christmas and then asked her if he could invite someone to go with him once it's sent he looks back up at Kate and 

Reagan.)

Morgan: It was my mom she was wondering if i'd be going back to Port Charles for Christmas.  
Kate: Oh.  
Reagan: I guess it'll just be us this year.  
Morgan: Just because my mom asked if i'd go doesn't mean i'll be forcing Veracity to go with me. She wants to stay here with you guys for christmas she can always meet 

up with me in Port Charles for New Years if she wants.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Na it's okay. I'll go.  
Gabby: But it's Christmas.  
Veracity: I know. But i'm Morgan's girlfriend i wanna meet his family.  
Lily: You've are ready met his family.  
Veracity: I know that. Why don't you want me to go with him?

(Lily looks at her and then to her mother's who know something but aren't saying anything. And they both know their daughter's won't say anything either.)

Lily: No reason. Other we'll miss you.  
Veracity: Well you know i'll be back.  
Lily: I know.   
Veracity: Okay.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as she continues to spend time with her neices and along with her sister and sister in law. Later that night over at the 

hold up Mark's sitting at the counter drinking his lime and soda as someone walks up to him and sits down next to him.)

Sophie: I've seen that look before.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.   
Sophie: Yeah. You look like shit.  
Mark: I feel like shit.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: I lied to Kate and Reagan about going back to Llanview and spend Christmas with my family.  
Sophie: Why'd you do that?  
Mark: I didn't wanna be around Veracity and Morgan.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah the only thing i have planned is me sitting on my couch up in my penthouse wishing i could be with someone else's girlfriend.  
Sophie: Yeah that's healthy.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i know. I'm being an ass. I just. I thought i could handle them being together. And it's clear that i can't.

(He looks at her and she looks off feeling bad for him.)

Sophie: You know there are times where i can't even look at Kate and Reagan.  
Mark: Why?  
Sophie: Because there's still this big part of me that's still in love with Kate and wants to be with her. But i know she's in love and wants to be with Reagan.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Mark: You're a lot stronger then i am.  
Sophie: I can show it on the outside. But i'm dying on the inside.

(Mark looks at her again then looks off as he takes another drink of his lime and soda.)

Mark: Yeah well. 

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: How are things going between you and Tyler?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Ever since the whole thing with Kate came out. And we've been trying to work things out.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Being with Tyler isn't the same.  
Mark: That your way of saying?  
Sophie: I'm not one for comparing my ex husband to my ex girlfriend.  
Mark: Smart move.  
Sophie: Yeah. So you're not going to Llanview for Christmas?  
Mark: Nope. Why?  
Sophie: Just wondering.  
Mark: No you asked for a reason.

(She laughs at him.)

Sophie: I was gonna go home for the holidays and spend time with my parents. But then i thought about it and.  
Mark: You don't want too.  
Sophie: I really don't.

(They start laughing. Then calm down.)

Mark: Well. You can always come with me and help me keep from killing my step mother.

(She looks at him and nods her head.)

Sophie: Sure why not.

(He looks at her and nods his head.)

Mark: Okay. I'll call my dad.

(She smiles at him as he grabs his phone out and calls his father who answers on the first ring.)

Clint: Hey.  
Mark: Hey dad. I was just calling to let you know i'm coming back to Llanview for the holidays.  
Clint: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. And yes i know i don't like Kim. But for right now i have my reasons as to why i wanna get away from Gotham for awhile.  
Clint: Okay. I'll tell your mother.  
Mark: Okay. Oh and i'll be bringing a friend with me.  
Clint: She cute?

(Mark laughs.)

Mark: Yeah. But she's having a hard time with her parents right now and really doesn't feel like facing them.  
Clint: Yeah are right.  
Mark: Just do me a favor.  
Clint: She tries anything i'm sure your sisters will have lot to say.  
Mark: I have a feeling it won't just be my sisters.

(He laughs on the other end as he hangs up with him then he looks at her.)

Mark: He said it was okay.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Sophie: When you leaving?  
Mark: Tomorrow afternoon.

(She nods her head at him as she grabs her up her phone and calls Jacob which gets Mark to laugh at her. Through out the night they both sit there talking and joking 

around until they both get up to leave the club. As they walk out of it Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is and gets annoyed by who it is but 

answers it.)

Mark: What?  
Kim: Gees don't you know how to answer the phone?  
Mark: Only when it's someone that's worth talking to. Now what the hell do you want?

(Sophie looks at him and can tell he's not happy about the person on the other line.)

Kim: Of all the times your family has invited you to come home for the holidays.  
Mark: You know. Kim there's a very big reason why i never come home and she's the biggest pain in the ass my family has ever had to deal with. So do me a favor leave 

me the hell alone. I'm coming home to spend time with my family not the likes of you.

(Then he hangs up and look at Sophie who looks at him feeling sorry for him.)

Sophie: Well i can tell she had that one coming.  
Mark: She did. 

(They start laughing as he unlocks his truck and walks over to it as Sophie looks at him.)

Sophie: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: You sure you really wanna go back to Llanview?  
Mark: Not really. But than again. I did just promise my father i was going.   
Sophie: I know you're going for your family. But.  
Mark: Kim can say or do just anything she wants. But i'm not backing out of going.  
Sophie: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks over to the driver side of his truck and gets in as he gets in he closes the door and starts it up once i's started up he puts his seat belt on and drives 

off but quickly turns around and heads back towards Sophie as he gets to her he pulls up next to her. As he gets there he rolls the window down.)

Mark: You want a lift?

(She looks at him and laughs as she nods her head at him as he unlocks it and she gets in as she gets in she closes the door and does the samething Mark did and puts 

her seat belt on once it's on once it's on he drives off in the direction she showed him. In the truck Mark's looking out of the windshield thinking as Sophie looks at 

him.)

Sophie: Thanks for the ride?

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: You're welcome. I mean it's a week before Christmas you'd be taking a cab home so.  
Sophie: I was actually going to call Tyler but then i remembered.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: He moved out last week.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Sophie: Don't be. I mean it hurt when he left. But not nearly as much as the first time.  
Mark: Yeah well.   
Sophie: I know you still have feelings for Kate's sister Mark.  
Mark: I do actually. But it doesn't matter anyway.   
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: She's with someone else and i'm not about to break up their relationship. I'm not Ava Jerome. And i'm sure as hell not my sister's ex husband.  
Sophie: You mean the one who died?  
Mark: That would be him.  
Sophie: You really didn't like him?  
Mark: No i didn't.   
Sophie: Why not?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Other then stealing my sister away from my bestfriend.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: In my mind he did everything he could to get her and when he did.  
Sophie: He gloated.  
Mark: Big time.   
Sophie: So.  
Mark: Let's just say when told everyone that she had married him i turned my back on her and never talked to her again.  
Sophie: When did you start talking to her?  
Mark: After she met her current husband who i happen to like.  
Sophie: What was different about the man she was married to. Other then he was a wife stealer.  
Mark: I don't know. I just always thought he was kind of a dick.  
Sophie: You ever tell Kate this story?  
Mark: When she first came back to Gotham.  
Sophie: Oh.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. Looks like we're almost there.

(She looks out of the window and looks at him.)

Sophie: How you know where i live?  
Mark: Okay you've got me Moore I've been stalking you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: I sure as hell hope not.  
Mark: You gave me the address you dork.  
Sophie: Oh.

(They start laughing as he pulls up to her building and stops in front of it.)

Mark: Home sweet home.

(She looks out of the window and nods her head at him as she takes her seat belt off and gets out of the truck. As she gets out she turns to look at him.)

Sophie: Thanks for the ride.  
Mark: Anytime.

(She goes to close the door but looks at him.)

Sophie: You wanna come up for a night cap.  
Mark: Yeah the last time i had night cap with anyone. I ended up falling in love with them.

(She laughs at him.)

Sophie: Yeah well. I don't see either one of us falling for the other.  
Mark: Yeah i have a feeling if i did anything with you Kate would kill me.  
Sophie: So then we don't let anything happen between us.

(He laughs at her as he shuts the truck off and gets out of it as he gets out he closes the door on it once it's closed he locks it up and they walk up to her 

building. Back over at Kate and Reagan's their both sitting on the couch as Kate's watching the TV Reagan's looking at the tree and Kate laughs at her.)

Reagan: What?  
Kate: You.  
Reagan: It's pretty.  
Kate: You're worse then the kids when it comes around to that tree.  
Reagan: It just reminds me of when i was kid and how i use to stare at the tree and wonder what would happen if i knocked it over.

(Kate starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Wow.  
Reagan: I even did it when Oliver's mother took me in.  
Kate: You use to wonder what would happen if you knocked the tree over.  
Reagan: Kind of. I mean i was older and wanted to see how mad she'd get.  
Kate: Did you?  
Reagan: Of course not. Thea threatened to tell on me.  
Kate: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah. We didn't actually get along as well as we do now.  
Kate: Yeah. I can say the samething of me and Mary.  
Reagan: I know.  
Kate: I mean me and Veracity were closer. But i always pushed Mary away. And that was something she could never really figure out.  
Reagan: She talks too much.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Yeah. I remember when i first came out as Batwoman. Walking into her clinic and she would be rambling on and on until i managed to stop her.  
Reagan: She a big a fan of Batwoman there Kate?  
Kate: So she said.  
Reagan: Yeah but than again so are our daughters.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: I still can't believe it.  
Reagan: I can. They love you Kate.  
Kate: I know that.   
Reagan: Okay. Well come on.

(They both get up to go bed for the rest of the night. The following day over at the Hold up Mark's standing at the counter waiting for his coffee as someone walks in 

behind him and his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it's from and laughs at who it is then sends one back to her. Telling he'd see her later then puts his 

phone away as they walk up to him.)

Tyler: Hey.

(Mark looks over at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Hey. I heard about you and Sophie.  
Tyler: Yeah. Things just weren't the same.  
Mark: I hear ya. You are right?  
Tyler: I'll live. So what your plans for Christmas?  
Mark: I'm going out to Llanview to spend the holidays with them.  
Tyler: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: But i thought.  
Mark: Oh i do. But i figured i need to stop hiding from them and go to see them. Let them know i'm still alive and all.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: Anyway.   
Tyler: You going alone?  
Mark: No. I asked Sophie to go with me.  
Tyler: Why?  
Mark: Well she doesn't really have anything to do. And well she didn't really wanna go and spend the holidays with her parents so.  
Tyler: I get that. So why take her with you?  
Mark: She can be buffer between me and my step mother.  
Tyler: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. I have a feeling if i go alone i might be going to prison for a crime i did commit.  
Tyler: Wow. Yeah we don't want you to make that mistake.  
Mark: Oh it wouldn't be a mistake.   
Tyler: You really wanna go to prison?  
Mark: No. And i'll tell you why?  
Tyler: Why?  
Mark: There aren't as many pretty guys in prison.

(He looks at him and laughs at the joke. As he sees Reagan walk in.)

Mark: Hey Reagan.  
Reagan: Hey. You got a minute?  
Mark: Yeah. Just give me a minute.  
Reagan: Sure thing. Hey Tyler.  
Tyler: Hey Reagan.

(She walks off as they hand Mark his coffee and his two muffin's.)

Mark: Don't judge me.

(He laughs at him as Mark grabs them up and walks off towards Reagan. As he gets there he hands her one and she laughs at him.)

Reagan: Leave it to you to know i'd becoming.  
Mark: I didn't but. I just happened to order two.  
Reagan: Oh.   
Mark: So what's up?  
Reagan: I got this weird message last night and i was wondering if you would know anything about it.  
Mark: Okay.

(She pulls her phone out and hands it to him once she finds the message once he has the phone he looks at it and laughs.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Reagan: Saw you walk out of here with Sophie and then saw you turn and pick her up.  
Mark: Well yeah. I didn't want her taking a cab this close to Christmas so i offered to give her a ride.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Nothing happened. I swear. I wouldn't do that to him or to Kate. More importantly to Kate.  
Reagan: Yeah i know that. It's just the way they made it seem.  
Mark: I wouldn't sleep with my bestfriends ex. And before you go there. You two hadn't even met yet.  
Reagan: True.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Reagan: When do you leave?  
Mark: This afternoon.  
Reagan: Try not to kill your step mother.  
Mark: I make no promises.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: You going with anyone?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Reagan: Who?  
Mark: Sophie. But that's only because she didn't really feel spending the holidays with her parents and well i don't really wanna go to prison for murder.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: So why go?  
Mark: I've been putting it off for so long. I just don't want to regret not going to see them.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as she knows who he's talking about.)

Reagan: You realize he wasn't mad right.  
Mark: Yeah i know. It's just i kept putting it off and kept telling myself that he'd still be there the next day. Until he wasn't.  
Reagan: We all have those regrets Mark. But you shouldn't keep blaming yourself because you didn't go and see him as often.  
Mark: I know.  
Reagan: Be grateful for the friends you still have left.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. I better get back to my place and finish packing for my trip to hell.

(Reagan laughs at him as he gets up and grabs his coffee then walks out of the building and heads out to his truck. As he gets there he sees Sophie walking towards him 

and then looks off as she gets closer she smiles at him as he does the samething and gets into his truck. A week later it's the day of Christmas and the girls run into 

their mother's room and jumps onto the bed waking them up.)

Gabby: Hey wake up.  
Kate: No.

(Reagan starts laughing at her.)

Kate: Shut up. It's too early for this.  
Lily: But mommy it's Christmas.

(Kate looks up at her and grabs her getting her to laugh at her.)

Kate: No it's not go back to bed.

(She jokingly pushes her into the bed and gets her side getting her to laugh.)

Reagan: Babe.  
Kate: What? She woke up it's pay back.  
Gabby: Hey let her go. Or i'll sick Batwoman on you.

(Kate looks at her and let's Lily go and grabs Gabby and starts picking at her getting her to laugh. Later downstairs Kate's getting things ready for the girls to open 

their presents as someone knocks on the door. She walks over to it and opens it to find Mark there which gets her to laugh.)

Kate: I thought?  
Mark: I came this close last night to decking my step mother and decided Llanview isn't for me this year or any year as long as she's still married to my father.

(She moves out of his way and let's him into the house as he walks in he sees the gifts under the tree and laughs.)

Mark: You go guys went a little over board this year.  
Kate: It was mostly Reagan.  
Mark: Oh just Reagan.  
Kate: And my sisters bandmates.

(Mark laughs at her as he walks over to the tree and looks at it and sees something and laughs at it.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I just i remember when i got this one.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I had Lee and the other members signs this and i gave it to Gabby for her birthday.  
Kate: Yeah that one is her favorite out of them all.  
Mark: You girls have different taste in music. Gabby loves Steps and Lily is a funny enough a fan of the Bellas.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I still remember Calamity's reaction when she found out.  
Kate: Yeah. She pretended to be upset.  
Mark: But she knew better with the girls.  
Kate: She did. Other than your step mother being well.  
Mark: A bitch?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: Things were going just fine. I was spending time with my niece and nephews but then my step mother just had to open her mouth.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: I swear Kate as far as Step mother's go. You and Vera got lucky with Catherine.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Really?  
Mark: Compared to Kim Catherine was a freaken saint.

(Kate smiles at him.)

Kate: Have you had breakfast?  
Mark: Not yet.   
Kate: Well the girls are upstairs getting ready if you wanna go up and help Reagan.  
Mark: Are right.  
Kate: Okay. And Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Thanks for taking Sophie with you.

(He looks at her and smiles as he walks up to the stairs to go and help Reagan with the girls. As he gets upstairs he sees Reagan who laughs at him.)

Reagan: Your step mother?  
Mark: Who else. Plus Sophie told me if i stayed there any longer i just might do something that could land me in a jail cell.  
Reagan: Smart Sophie.  
Mark: Yeah. Where's?  
Gabby: Uncle Mark.

(He turns and looks at her then laughs as he picks her up.)

Mark: How's it going?  
Gabby: Good.  
Mark: Awesome. You ready?  
Gabby: Yeah.   
Mark: Okay.

(He helps Reagan take the girls downstairs as they get there they sit them down to have breakfast. Once their seated Kate puts the food out for them as their eating 

Mark talks and jokes around with Kate and Reagan. Reagan seeing the look on Mark's face has him meet her outside and follows after her as they get outside he turns and 

looks at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Reagan: What's the real reason you came back early?  
Mark: I just didn't wanna deal with step mother any longer and i knew if i stayed there any longer i would end up doing something.  
Reagan: So you ignore her.  
Mark: Do you know how hard it is to ignore her Reagan?  
Reagan: Yeah i know. And the fact that she tries to make everyone's life around her miserable.  
Mark: Yeah. Although something did happen and i told myself it wouldn't happen again.  
Reagan: And that is?  
Mark: Me and Sophie were standing under the mistletoe and i kissed her.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: You feel bad about that?  
Mark: Yes i do. I mean it's kind of something you do when you're standing under it.  
Reagan: Cheek or lips?  
Mark: Lips.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Was she mad?  
Mark: No. But we both agreed it wouldn't happen again.  
Reagan: I wouldn't.

(He nods his head at her as they both walk back into the apartment. Later their opening Christmas gifts everyone who gave the girls something they wanted for Christmas 

mainly Mark who showed up on Christmas to spend time with them. And that's something Gabby wanted she wanted Mark there to celebrate with them and in realizing that 

Reagan couldn't help but laugh at her daughter because in her own way Gabby Kane weather people like it or not she always gets her way. one or another. And that is 

something Reagan couldn't be more proud of as far as her's and Kate's eldest goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because i kind of wanted to put this one off on it's own. Because with the Antic's of Gabby and Lily Kane are ready having Christmas in it. And well Reagan's pregnant in it and they have a dog who they named after Calamity. Anyway i you all liked it and later today i swear will be the Becalamity Christmas one shot. Stay tuned.


End file.
